Heart to Heart
by darrenchris6
Summary: Finn's never had a dad, and Kurt hasn't had a mom in so long. Maybe it's time for a little heart to heart. R&R
1. Finn and Burt

**Okay, this wasn't officially a prompt, but I like the idea. **_**donnaann55 **_**said in her review of chapter one: **_**Nice to see that Finn will be getting the same talk that Blaine and Kurt got.**_** So, yes, it wasn't prompted, but I would like to thank you for the awesome idea!**

**The words in italics are the ending to my first chapter of "We Need To Talk", a series of awkward Burt and Klaine fics. You don't need to read it to understand this chapter, but you should go read it anyways 'cause it's really funny if I do say so myself! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Burt sighed again, before realizing what had just been said. "Finn…have you and Rachel…?"_

_Finn paled. "Uh…"_

_Kurt and Blaine brightened. "Does this mean me and Blaine are free to go?" Kurt asked hopefully._

"_Yes," Burt said. "Just leave the door open."_

"_We're not going to have sex with other people in the house," Kurt mumbled. Did Blaine look disappointed?_

_As Kurt and Blaine hurried out of the room, Burt told Finn to sit down, bracing himself for another talk. Suddenly Blaine appeared in the doorway again._

"_Uh, Burt…can we have the condoms back?"_

* * *

><p>Burt closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He used his free hand to push the box of condoms to the other end of the table.<p>

"Take 'em," he said.

Finn gasped, causing Burt to open his eyes. His son (he'll say it again-Finn was his _son_) was gaping at the box, which had popped open.

"Dude, how many did you _use_?" he asked.

Blaine smirked. "Figure it out, Finn."

Finn opened his mouth, but Burt cut him off. "Finn, be quiet. You and I are going to have a talk of our own. Blaine, please go upstairs. And don't forget to leave the door open!" he called after the boy.

"So, uh…what did you want to talk about?" Finn asked, looking everywhere but at Burt.

Burt gave him a look that said "Like you don't know."

Finn sighed, staring down at his hands. "Let's get this over with."

Burt gave him another look before saying, "I think I already know the answer to this, but I'm going to ask anyways. Have you and Rachel had sex?"

"Yes," Finn answered, not looking up.

Burt nodded. "And by your comment earlier I'm safe to assume you have condoms of your own in _your_ room?"

"Blueberry flavored ones."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you, where did you get those?"

Two heads turned to see Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Blaine, we're not worried about that right now. Ask Finn later," Burt said, as if talking to a small child.

Blaine blushed. "Okay."

As Blaine turned to go back up the stairs, Burt shouted, "Keep the door open!"

"Got it!" Blaine called back.

Burt turned back to Finn. "So…Good, you're being safe, then."

Finn finally looked at Burt. "Wait. So you're not mad?"

Burt smiled. "Finn, I can see how much you love Rachel, how much she means to you. And I can see how much she loves you, too. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kurt last year: For most guys, sex is, you know-It's this thing we always want to do. You know, it's fun, it feels great, but we're not really thinking too much about, you know…how it makes us feel on the inside…or, you know, how the other person feels about it. Women are different, only because they get that it's about something more than just the physical. You know, when you're intimate with somebody in that way…you're exposing yourself. You know, you're never going to be more vulnerable…and that scares the hell out of a lot of guys. Believe me, I can't tell you how many buddies I've got who have gotten in way too deep with a girl who said she was cool with just hooking up. You got to know that it means something. You know, it's doing something to you…to your heart, to your self-esteem…even though it feels like you're just having fun.

"I want you to use it as a way to connect to another person. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. 'Cause you matter, Finn."(1)

Burt could see Finn's eyes watering. "My mom tried to give me The Talk a few years ago," he said softly. "But…I've never had a…a _dad_ to give it to me."

Burt opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by-

"Finn, are you _crying?_"

Finn quickly wiped his eyes. "No!"

"Yes you are!" Blaine said, grinning. "You're crying!"

"If you tell _anyone_ about this…"

"Yeah, yeah, but you're actually _crying_!"

"Blaine, go back upstairs," Burt said, wondering why Blaine even continued to show up anyways.

"Okay," Blaine said, still grinning.

"And door open!"

"Noted!"

Finn turned back to Burt. "Thanks, Burt. That meant a lot to me. And…it does matter with Rachel."

Burt nodded. "Well, I'm glad, kid. Just make sure you stay safe, alright?"

Finn smiled. "I will. Um…are you going to talk to Rachel like you talked to Blaine?"

"Uh…no."

"And why not!"

Why the hell did Blaine keep showing up!

"Because, Blaine, I think of you as part of the family. And I know you don't have anyone at home to tell you about that kind of stuff, so I want to make sure that you're being safe, too," Burt said.

"Oh," Blaine said softly.

Burt hid a grin. "Plus, he needs more help than Rachel," he stage-whispered to Finn.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Blaine cried.

Burt grinned. "See?"

Blaine huffed as Finn and Burt laughed. He went to go back up the stairs before turning around. "Oh, Finn, about those condoms-"

"Blaine, go back upstairs," Burt interrupted, resisting the urge to sigh.

"But-"

"_Go back upstairs_."

"Fine!"

"And-"

"Yeah, I know, door open!"

**(1) Come on, we all know it's true!**

**Don't mind magically appearing!Blaine. I don't really know why he keeps showing up either, I'm in the same boat as Burt!**

**I know I copied Burt's speech word for word, but it's just the perfect talk, and Finn's never had a dad give him the talk before, and the one Burt gives Kurt is so amazing, I had to have him give it to Finn.**

**Review!**


	2. Kurt and Carole

**This was prompted for my "We Need To Talk" story (Go read it after you finish this!)**

_**Richard's Confessor: Could you possibly do one where Burt or Carole actually DOES walk in on them?**_

**There is going to be an awkward chapter where Burt walks in on Kurt and Blaine, but I wanted the one where Carole walks in on them to be cute and sweet, so here it is!**

When Carole walked through the front door, she was surprised to see that the lights were on. Finn was supposed to be at Noah's, Burt should've been at work still, and Kurt had said he was going to Rachel's house.

"Hello?" Carole called, not really expecting anyone to answer. Maybe Finn had just left the lights on-again.

"I'm upstairs, Carole!" came a soft reply from upstairs.

Oh, so Kurt was home. Carole hadn't seen his car; it must be in the garage. She decided to step in and say hi.

"Kurt?" she asked, knocking on his bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he answered, just as softly as before.

Carole opened the door, and gasped. Blaine and Kurt were under the comforter, Blaine curled into Kurt's side, dead asleep. Kurt's head was lying on top of Blaine's, his own eyes closed. They suddenly flew open, and Carole could see him trying to fight off the drowsiness.

"Oh, my God, Carole, don't-oh…uh…hi, Carole." He was still speaking in a low voice, aware even half-asleep that his boyfriend was resting. It was adorable.

Ignoring the clothes strewn across Kurt's floor, Carole smiled. "Hi-"

"Shh," Kurt said, pressing a finger to his lips. He pointed down at Blaine, who was pressed tight against Kurt.

"Sorry," Carole whispered, giving a breathy laugh.

Kurt smiled. "It's okay."

Carole smiled back. It was so nice to see Kurt so happy. "I won't tell Burt," she murmured.

Kurt gave her a strange look. "Why not?"

"Because I can see how happy Blaine makes you. And I'm not saying he would try to stop it, but he might ground you for breaking the rules."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I broke quite a few, didn't I?"

"You could say that. Let's see…the door was closed. Your feet aren't touching the floor. And by the look of it, you and Blaine are completely naked under that blanket," Carole said, amused.

Kurt blushed. "I'm not going to get into trouble if I confirm that, am I?"

Carole laughed, keeping quiet so as not to awaken Blaine. "No, sweetheart."

Kurt looked relieved. "Oh good."

"You really love him, don't you?" Carole asked, leaning against Kurt's doorway.

"I really do," Kurt said, smiling fondly down at Blaine.

"And I can tell he loves you just as much."

Kurt's smile grew. "I know."

"I'm really glad you found someone, Kurt. I hated seeing you so upset before," Carole murmured.

"I'm glad I found Blaine. I can't imagine a life without him anymore."

Carole bit her bottom lip. "Don't tell Burt that," she said, laughing softly. "He may try to keep you two separated. I don't think he's ready for anything that even _sounds_ like marriage."

Blaine started to stir, and Carole took it as her cue to leave. It was starting to get awkward anyways-having a conversation with her naked son. She slipped out of the room and closed the door, leaving it open a crack. She turned to walk down the stairs, but Kurt's and Blaine's voices stopped her. Carole turned back around, peering in through the crack.

"Have a nice nap?" Kurt asked gently, stroking Blaine's curly head.

Blaine nuzzled his face closer into Kurt's neck, if it was possible. "I did," he sighed.

Kurt brushed his fingertips across Blaine's temple. "Are you okay?"

Blaine pulled back slightly but stayed in Kurt's arms. "Kurt, what did I tell you about asking me that? I'm _fine_."

Kurt giggled. "Well, you so rarely bottom, darling."

Carole blushed, wondering if she should leave the boys alone. But they were just so cute!

"Seriously, though, you're okay?" Kurt asked, looking slightly worried.

Blaine reached up to kiss Kurt's lips. "Yes. I mean, obviously I'm going to be sore this time. Kurt, you were _amazing_ tonight." He snuggled back into Kurt's side.

"Aww," Kurt cooed. "Did I tire you out, Blainers?"

Blaine smiled as he closed his eyes. "Oh, be quiet and sleep with me."

Kurt laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "I love you, honey."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "I love you, too, Kurtie."

_Kurtie? Blainers?_ Carole almost squealed like a little girl at the nicknames.

The boys shifted so they were facing each other, arms wrapped around each other.

"Kurt…I want to marry you someday."

Kurt's eyes flew open once again. "Blaine," he breathed.

"It's not a proposal," Blaine continued, stroking the side of Kurt's face. "Just…a promise. That someday I _am_ going to ask you to be my husband. We'll get married, you planning the best wedding on the planet. Maybe we'll even adopt eventually."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's in a heated kiss that slowly turned slow and sweet. Carole could see tears threatening to spill out from his eyes.

"Are you crying, love?" Blaine asked, softly stroking Kurt's collar bone.

"You just make me fall in love with you more and more every day," Kurt whispered, pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine smiled. "Hey, you do the same thing to me."

Kurt smiled back. "Never let me go?"

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt. "Never. Always hold me tight?"

"Always," Kurt murmured, tightening his own grip.

Carole pressed her hand to her mouth. Those boys were amazing. They had been through so much, but had found each other. And now they were happier than they had ever been, and Carole was so, _so_ happy for them.

"Good night, Kurt," Blaine whispered sleepily, tucking his head under Kurt's chin.

"'Night, Blaine," Kurt whispered back, curling the fingers of one hand in the curls at the base of Blaine's neck, pressing his boyfriend's head closer to his chest.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Carole finally shut the door all the way, as quietly as she could. When she went downstairs, she heard Burt's car pulling into the driveway. For the rest of the night, Carole covered for Kurt and Blaine and kept Burt from going upstairs. For the first time, she was thankful that her and Burt's room was downstairs.

She went to sleep that night with a slightly bigger smile than usual.

**I always loved 'love' as a pet name! And I love the nicknames Kurtie and Blainers. So cute!**

**I WATCHED "I Kissed A Girl" AND IT WAS SO AWESOME! I won't give anything away to those of you who haven't seen it yet, but Kurt and Blaine…so cute!**

**You all should review ;)**

**And read "We Need To Talk" ;)**


End file.
